O ensinamento primeiro vem do coração
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sísifo encontra Regulus morando sozinho numa floresta. Apesar da dificuldade de lidar com um garoto tão diferente, não poderia estar mais contente.


_**Notas:** História escrita para a Semana The Lost Canvas 2017, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

* * *

 **O ensinamento primeiro vem do coração**

* * *

Não podia negar a felicidade. Havia um pedaço de vida de Ilias naquele garoto, e Sísifo não deixaria de cumprir a promessa ao irmão: educaria o menino para a Guerra Santa. Não era o seu desejo direcionar aquela vida para a guerra, mas teria de fazê-lo, mesmo contra à vontade. Afinal, já era a terceira que vez que ouvia o alerta:

"Não vai fugir com a armadura do meu pai, Sísifo! É a única lembrança que eu tenho dele!"

"Eu não vou fugir com ela. Além disso, ela não é sua. É do Santuário."

"Mas meu pai disse que não queria voltar pra esse tal de Santuário. Por que a armadura dele tem que voltar?"

"Regulus… Isso é complicado. Olha, quando o dono de uma armadura morre, ela deve voltar para o Santuário. Essa é a regra. E uma pessoa só pode se tornar dono dela de novo depois de provar ao Santuário que a merece."

"Eu não quero ela com ninguém. Como faço pra virar dono dela?"

"Você teria que passar por um treinamento muito duro e ruim. E passar num teste muito difícil."

"Tá, eu faço isso."

"Escute, pense nisso depois, está bem? Mal saímos da floresta. A partir de agora, você verá o mundo de uma forma bem diferente do que estava acostumado. Tem que aprender a viver entre pessoas e não ficar só na natureza."

"Odeio pessoas. Elas só vieram pra roubar a armadura do meu pai. Não sei ainda por que confiei em você… Você também tá levando a armadura."

"Porque ela vai voltar ao lugar ao qual pertence. Você fez bem em protegê-la. Pode relaxar, está tudo bem. Eu estou do seu lado."

Tentou fazer um cafuné em Regulus, que ergueu o braço em defesa, achando que havia sido atacado. Foi uma reação mecânica, resultado dos anos lutando contra os animais da floresta. O próprio Regulus percebeu que se movera sem pensar e, um tanto tímido, abaixou a guarda e permitiu o carinho. Foi como uma porta de emoções a abrir-se, pois logo em seguida começou a chorar em silêncio. Sísifo parou para conversar, mas o garoto continuou andando.

Decidiu deixá-lo em paz por enquanto. Aos poucos, Regulus acalmou-se e passou a prestar mais atenção ao entorno: haviam entrado numa pequena vila, onde Sísifo pretendia passar a noite. Aparentemente, o garoto não se lembrava mais da aldeia onde Ilias vivera, anos atrás, tornando aquela sua primeira experiência com uma área urbana. Sísifo não queria que fosse algo desagradável, considerando o quanto a vida fora ingrata a Regulus. Contudo, quando entraram na pensão, o dono fez uma careta:

"Não aceito moleques nojentos aqui."

Por sorte, Regulus perguntou o que significava 'nojento', e Sísifo apenas respondeu que explicaria mais tarde. Bem mais tarde. Aquele lugar definitivamente não era uma boa ideia.

"Tome mais cuidado com as palavras, senhor. Ele é meu parente."

"E daí? Só te torna ainda mais suspeito."

Como aquele era o único lugar onde poderiam se abrigar, acabaram por acampar no mato, mais uma vez. Mal entraram num bosque próximo à vila, e Regulus disparou atrás de uma lebre, que, para a sua infelicidade, foi alcançada. Não era o que o cavaleiro estava acostumado a comer, mas não podia desperdiçar o sacrifício do animal. Acendeu uma fogueira e pôs a carne para assar, enquanto se aquecia junto ao fogo. Regulus, no lado oposto, ficou remexendo a brasa com um galho.

"Né, Sísifo..."

"O que foi?"

"O que é parente?"

"Quer dizer alguém da mesma família."

"É?! Isso é mentira!"

"Como assim é uma mentira?"

"Meu pai disse que família são pessoas que vivem com você desde que você é pequeno! E você não viveu comigo desde que eu era pequeno!"

Doía bastante ouvir aquilo. Não era como se ele não quisesse ter vivido. Até então, Regulus não comentara nada sobre a doença de Ilias, o que significava que este a escondera até o fim. Não seria Sísifo quem comentaria sobre algo tão difícil. Procurou a resposta por outro caminho:

"Ah… Eu devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade quando conheci o seu pai. Talvez só um pouco mais novo. E ele sempre me considerou parte da família."

"Hum. Deve ser porque você era mais novo do que eu agora, Sísifo. Agora eu já sou grande, então você não pode mais ser parte da minha família."

"Quer dizer que eu não sou seu parente por causa de alguns meses?"

"É, acho que é isso."

Doía, ao mesmo tempo em que achava graça da lógica do menino, já que Sísifo não se encaixava em seu conceito de família. Uma pena, mas não queria forçar algo que não fazia sentido a Regulus. Ouvia Hasgard dizer sempre que as crianças tinham uma lógica própria, merecedora de respeito. Como ele não tinha a mesma experiência do amigo, decidiu acolher o conselho continuar sendo apenas um cara 'fora da família'. Talvez, com o tempo, isso mudasse.

"Mas você vai me deixar te ajudar, não vai? Seu pai sempre foi muito importante pra mim. E você, por ser valioso ao seu pai, é importante pra mim também, Regulus."

"Depende. Vai me ajudar a virar o dono da armadura do meu pai?"

"Sim. Como pode ver, eu também sou dono de uma. Foi o seu pai quem me ensinou a conquistar o direito de usar uma armadura."

"Quer dizer que você é forte, Sísifo?"

"Sou, sou o suficiente para merecer o lugar que ocupo."

"É mais forte do que o meu pai?"

"Isso não."

"Ah…Preciso de alguém forte como o meu pai pra me ensinar."

"Ora… Está dizendo que nem te ensinar eu posso?"

"Você não é mais forte do que ele."

"Ninguém é mais forte do que ele."

"Não… Tinha alguém."

"Quem?"

"Ele… O homem de armadura escura… Ele matou o meu pai."

Então Regulus havia visto a morte de Ilias. Sísifo só ouvira o relato de Hasgard e não tivera acesso àqueles acontecimentos.

"Eu sinto muito que tenha visto isso, Regulus…"

"Mas escuta, Sísifo… O meu pai disse que a morte é só uma mudança… Que, depois da morte, todo mundo volta pro lugar de onde veio, e que esse lugar é todo lugar."

"É, ele pensava mesmo assim."

"Se esse lugar é todo lugar, eu só preciso encontrar o meu pai de novo. Eu preciso ser forte igual ao meu pai pra poder ver ele de novo. Por isso a pessoa que vai me ensinar precisa ser forte como ele."

"Ah, então é nisso que está pensando... Bem, seu pai sempre acreditou em coisas muito difíceis. Não é de uma hora pra outra que você vai aprender."

"Você sabe? Você consegue ver tudo em todo lugar?"

"Seu pai e eu sempre fomos muito diferentes. Então não, eu não consigo ver tudo como o seu pai. Ele era especial… Ele conseguia conversar com a natureza… com todo o mundo. Já eu… fui criado sempre na cidade e não consigo me ligar à natureza da mesma forma que ele."

"Ah, então você não serve pra mim."

"Tem certeza? Eu fui o único que foi ensinado por seu pai. Além disso…"

Para provar a Regulus que uma parte importante de Ilias ainda restara, Sísifo manipulou o ar em torno da fogueira, torcendo as chamas. Conseguira alguma conexão com a natureza ao final do treino.

"Vê, Regulus? Ao menos consigo conversar com o vento."

"Como… Como faz isso?"

"Hum… é difícil explicar. Mas posso tentar te ensinar… se você me der a chance."

Era quase como se Regulus lhe fizesse um favor. O garoto olhou para as chamas torcidas, tentando encontrar a razão para aquele fenômeno. Por fim, estendeu a mão para Sísifo.

"Está bem. É uma promessa."

"E eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas."

A mãozinha era meio áspera de tanto lutar pela sobrevivência. Regulus levantou-se em seguida:

"Então, comece a me ensinar."

"Sente-se, Regulus. Eu vou te ensinar depois de chegarmos ao Santuário."

"Não agora?"

"Claro que não, estamos viajando. Não tenha pressa, uma coisa de cada vez. Economize sua energia agora para treinar duro depois. E acredite, será duro."

"Hum… Meu pai também passou por isso?"

"Todo cavaleiro de Athena passou por um treino bem difícil. É comum. E muitos não conseguem uma armadura."

"Então, por esse treino, eu posso ver o mundo como o meu pai via?"

"Não necessariamente, Regulus. Mas… se quer ver o mundo através dos olhos dele, é possível que esse caminho te ajude."

"Tudo bem, então já estou nele."

"Mas… não se esqueça de se divertir um pouco também."

"Me divertir?"

"É… Você não teve chance disso, não é? Passou muito tempo lutando pra sobreviver sozinho. Agora eu estou aqui, e você pode relaxar. Pode ser você mesmo, Regulus."

"E como eu sou?"

"Não sei, acabei de te conhecer. É também algo para descobrir daqui pra frente. Para ser um bom cavaleiro, não deve ser surdo à voz dentro de você. É ela que vai te dar força."

"Que voz é essa? É diferente da voz da minha boca?"

"Significa seus desejos de verdade… Bem, uma hora você vai entender."

Regulus usou uma folha larga para pegar o espeto com a carne do coelho. Parecia bem acostumado a acampar daquela forma.

"Então eu tenho duas vozes… mas tenho uma boca só."

"Esqueça a voz, só falei no sentido figurado."

"O que é isso?"

"Explico depois. Eu vou enlouquecer se tentar explicar agora."

"Meu pai sempre explicava tudo na hora. E dá pra ficar louco assim?"

"...Está bem… Você pode dizer que um cara é tão grande que parece um urso. Daí você diz: aquele cara é um urso! Ele não é um urso, é só no sentido figurado. E é lógico que não vou enlouquecer se responder a sua pergunta, falei no sentido figurado também. Entendeu?"

"Não."

"É quando você compara duas coisas. Vamos dizer que seu pai é forte como um cavalo. Em vez de dizer isso, você diz que seu pai é um cavalo. Ele não é um cavalo, mas é forte como um. Isso é falar no sentido figurado."

"É como você dizer que é da minha família, sem ser da minha família?"

"Não, isso é… outra coisa."

Apesar de eles serem da mesma família. Sísifo soltou um pesado suspiro e decidiu jantar logo para dar o dia como encerrado.

"Eu te explico depois, Regulus. Apenas vamos comer e descansar por hoje, ok? Amanhã teremos de andar bastante."

"Tudo bem! Quanto mais cedo chegarmos lá, mais cedo começo o tal do treinamento!"

Com certeza acabara de adotar um garoto que daria mais trabalho do que os demais. Talvez Hasgard aceitasse ajudá-lo a ensinar as coisas do mundo a Regulus. Isso também ajudaria a diminuir a consciência pesada do amigo, por não ter conseguido encontrar o menino no meio do mato há cinco anos.

Durante os anos sozinho, Regulus havia se instalado sob umas árvores, usando um abrigo improvisado de galhos e um círculo de pedras para fogueira. Havia ali um arranjo de forma a abafar o pequeno espaço com o calor, construção que eventualmente acabaria num trágico incêndio. Para o dia, esquentou um cobertor no fogo e o enrolou em Regulus. Fez o garoto dormir cedo e ainda ficou acordado mais um pouco, para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem.

* * *

No dia seguinte, conseguiram abrigo em outra cidade, numa casa que oferecia um único quarto para a noite. Sísifo emprestou uma tina para dar o primeiro banho decente em Regulus. Apesar de este ter o costume de banhar-se no rio, há anos não usava sabão. Mas o interesse do menino ainda estava no passado, no momento em que Sísifo pagou a estadia ao dono da casa.

"Se eu fizer moedas, posso me abrigar nas outras casas?"

"Não, Regulus, não se pode fazer moedas. Apenas algumas pessoas têm a permissão de fazer moedas."

"Ah… que chato."

"Sim, é chato. Agora preste atenção. Olhe como você está sujo. Precisa esfregar tudo isso aí."

"E de que adianta eu tomar banho se vou me sujar de novo no treino?"

"Você não toma um banho decente há cinco anos. Não quer pegar uma doença de pele, quer?"

"Mas eu sou saudável."

"Por enquanto. Tem que aprender a cuidar melhor do seu corpo."

"Pensei que você só fosse me ensinar a ser cavaleiro."

"Eu preciso te ensinar a ser gente antes. Vamos, lave bem o rosto e não deixe o sabão…"

"Meus olhos!"

"...Não deixe o sabão entrar nos olhos, eu ia dizer. E não seja tão apressado, Regulus."

"Sério, pra que sabão? Isso arde!"

"Você precisa fechar os olhos antes quando for lavar o rosto e a cabeça, ok? Tome água normal pra tirar o sabão dos olhos."

"Ah, Sísifo, aqui é muito complicado. Por que precisa ser complicado?"

"Porque as coisas são mesmo complicadas. E lave bem a cabeça. Mantenha os olhos fechados."

Dar um banho no garoto era pedir para molhar-se inteiro. Sísifo esfregou-lhe a cabeça duas vezes para tirar toda a sujeira. Havia roupas novas para um começo mais feliz, e nem valia a pena manter as antigas. Não escolheu nada muito diferente do que o menino usava; apenas queria dar-lhe alguma dignidade. E, quando desembaraçou os cabelos, antes duros, em meio às reclamações sobre a roupa, surpreendeu-se com a nova aparência. Como não sorrir com a visão?

"Ei… Sabe que você está parecido comigo agora? Parece comigo, quando era mais jovem. Que engraçado."

"O que é engraçado?"

"É porque eu não era muito parecido com o seu pai. Mas você é filho dele e, vendo agora com atenção, você se parece bastante comigo."

"E por que somos parecidos? O que tem isso de engraçado?"

"Porque somos parentes."

"Não, não somos família."

"Quero dizer… Eu continuo tendo uma relação… de sangue com você. Você tem o sangue do seu pai correndo em seu corpo, e eu também tenho o sangue dele em meu corpo. E pessoas que possuem o mesmo sangue são parecidas."

"Então, se temos o mesmo sangue, por que está surpreso?"

"Eu não deveria estar, não é? Mas estou. É como me ver mais jovem no espelho."

"O que é um espelho?"

"É… Aquilo, no canto do quarto. Ele reflete o seu rosto, assim como uma poça de água. Olhe ali."

Regulus aproximou-se do espelho e ficou encantado:

"Eu nunca tinha visto assim tão perfeito! Esse sou eu?"

"É. O que me diz? Não se acha parecido comigo?"

"Hum… Sei lá. Eu não tenho barba."

"É, não raspo desde que nos encontramos. Um dia você também terá."

"Estranho… Não, não me acho parecido com você."

"É mesmo? Mas eu acho que você é mais parecido comigo do que com seu pai. Pelo menos na aparência."

"Significa que tenho mais sangue seu aqui do que meu pai?"

"Não, não é isso. Seu pai tem mais sangue aí. É seu pai, afinal. Por isso é uma surpresa você ser parecido assim comigo. Me pergunto o que ele pensou quando percebeu isso. Aposto que ficou contente."

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele sempre cuidou muito bem de mim. E agora é a minha vez de retribuir, cuidando bem de você, Regulus."

Sísifo fez um cafuné no garoto, que voltou a ficar melancólico.

"Minha mãe fazia isso comigo."

"Sua mãe?"

"Tudo que lembro dela é que ela fazia isso comigo. Depois o meu pai morreu, e eu fiquei sozinho."

"Bem… Agora não está mais só, Regulus. Eu prometo te proteger daqui por diante. E você vai conhecer mais pessoas também. Ora, e vai chegar uma hora em que você não vai nem aguentar olhar pra minha cara! E mesmo assim eu vou continuar te protegendo, porque, mesmo que você não pense assim, eu te considero parte de minha família."

"Então é por isso que eu me sinto seguro quando estou perto de você?"

Era tudo o que queria para Regulus.

"Isso mesmo. Porque eu faria qualquer coisa para te proteger, e eu sou bem forte. Eu quero que você se sinta seguro pra sorrir de novo. Ninguém vai te atacar de repente enquanto eu estiver por perto, por isso… relaxe e seja como você sempre quis ser, mas não pôde, por precisar se defender dos outros. Quero que você seja feliz."

"E como posso ser isso?"

"Apenas… faça coisas divertidas também."

"Como o quê?"

"Eu não sei. Acho que você não vai ter dificuldades pra achar algo divertido quando for ao Santuário. Além de treinar, é claro."

"Hum…"

"Além disso, vou te ensinar um monte de coisas. Mitologia, história, matemática. Ah, e você precisa aprender a ler antes disso tudo… Tem muita coisa."

"Meu pai sabia dessas coisas?"

"Claro. Mas lembro ele dizer que tinha muito mais dificuldade com elas do que eu tive…"

"Acho que vai ser difícil pra mim também."

"Ah, aí você pode me culpar por não ser um bom mestre, ok? Não se preocupe."

"Hum…"

Regulus olhou através da janela do quarto e deparou-se com um passarinho pousado no chão. Saltou-a e correu atrás no bichinho, que saiu voando.

"Ei, Regulus. Não precisa mais caçar, nós já temos refeição garantida pra noite."

"Não é isso, eu tava brincando com ele. Olha, tem outro ali."

Mal espantou o segundo pássaro e já avistou um gato para perseguir. Sísifo reuniu paciência e foi atrás do garoto, que revelou ser facilmente distraído pela natureza. Depois de meia hora, Regulus olhou em volta sem reconhecer onde estava, e precisou de ajuda para retornar à casa. Sísifo não sabia se ficava feliz pelo menino se soltar ou se dava uma bronca por ele não prestar atenção aonde ia. Resolveu deixar todas as broncas para depois de chegarem ao Santuário. Afinal, criança alguma merecia passar cinco anos abandonada numa floresta, preocupada com a própria sobrevivência.

Na hora do jantar, Sísifo precisou ensinar Regulus a comer com talheres e pediu desculpas aos donos da casa pela falta de modos do garoto. Também tentou corrigir a linguagem impolida, embora aquilo fosse um trabalho de longa data. Uma hora, o dono da casa, querendo ser engraçado, perguntou:

"De onde tirou esse menino? De uma floresta?"

"É! Foi de lá que ele me tirou!", respondeu Regulus, entretido com a comida.

"Então você viveu como um bicho selvagem, heh?"

"É, eu sou muito bom caçador!"

"Ha ha ha, os jovens possuem uma imaginação incrível…"

"Mas eu tô falando a verdade."

"Ele está dizendo a verdade", confirmou Sísifo. "Mas está tudo bem, eu vou ensiná-lo a se comportar direito."

"Eu pensei que ele fosse o seu filho, de tão parecidos que são."

"Não!", revoltou-se Regulus. "Ele não é o meu pai! Meu pai é muito melhor do que ele!"

"Regulus, seja mais gentil com o senhor. Perdão por ele. É, ele não é o meu filho, mas temos relação de sangue. Ele é filho do meu irmão mais velho."

"Ah, por isso… Mas o que houve?"

"Coisas… bem difíceis. Me perdoem, mas não desejo falar a respeito."

Durante o resto do jantar, conversaram sobre outros assuntos. Regulus entupiu-se de comida, entusiasmado com todos os novos sabores. Deitou-se na cama e rolou nela, de ponta a ponta, contente por voltar a dormir em um colchão. Sísifo preparou-se para seguir viagem: logo chegariam ao Santuário.

"Ei, Sísifo."

"Sim?"

"Meu pai disse que tinha um irmão."

"É mesmo? Ele falou de mim?"

"Não, ele falou de um irmão. Não era você."

"Como assim não era eu? Eu sou o único irmão dele…"

"É porque ele me disse que o irmão dele era bonzinho."

"Eu não sou bonzinho?"

"Não, você é um cara chato."

"É, eu sou chato, dizem isso de mim mesmo. Mas alguém não pode ser bonzinho e chato ao mesmo tempo?"

"Você está me deixando confuso."

"Ah, desculpe. Mas pense bem. Eu não posso ser o irmão de que seu pai falava?"

"Sei lá, não parece você."

"Por quê?"

"Porque… O cara parecia legal. Você é um chato, que só fica me dizendo como fazer as coisas."

"Estou vendo que não foi tanto com a minha cara. Mas alguém precisa te ensinar como fazer as coisas. Vou tentar ser mais gentil com você."

"Acho que eu não vou com a cara de ninguém diferente de meus pais. Não fique chateado, Sísifo."

Como ficar chateado com aquele garoto? Acabou rindo.

"Regulus… Eu não estou chateado. Estou contente. Estou radiante. Você não imagina o quão feliz estou. Eu rezei tanto para que você estivesse vivo, e agora você está aqui, na minha frente, dizendo que sou um chato. Não imagina como estou aliviado por você ser um garoto forte e saudável. O quão grato estou. Mesmo que eu seja o cara mais chato do mundo, Regulus, nunca se esqueça do quão grato sou por você existir."

Regulus abriu o primeiro grande sorriso desde que se encontraram:

"Bem, se eu te deixo feliz, então tá legal! Até que você não é de todo mal, Sísifo!"

"Não sou de todo mal, hein? Vou considerar isso um elogio."

Não podia esperar que Regulus o amasse logo de cara, ainda mais sendo o sujeito que lhe ensinaria todas as coisas chatas da vida. Mas tudo bem. Estava vivo, saudável e seguro. Não podia desejar mais.

* * *

"Regulus!"

Foi logo na entrada do Santuário. Hasgard já esperava por eles, e a primeira coisa que fez foi abraçar o garoto e erguê-lo, rindo.

"Você está vivo! Você está vivo! Eu não acredito! Você finalmente voltou pra nós!"

"Aaaah! Você tá me esmagando!"

"Eu nunca esmagaria o filho do Ilias-dono! Nunca! Você não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, o Hasgard! Não se lembra, Regulus?!"

"Você é muito barulhento", comentou Sísifo, rindo. "Dê um tempo pra ele olhar bem pra sua cara, Hasgard."

"É, é que estou tão contente! É o filho do Ilias-dono, em carne e osso! Minha nossa, isso é incrível… Olhe bem, Regulus, não se lembra de mim? Não? Não?"

"Eu lembro…", respondeu o menino. Hasgard atirou-o para cima, como se jogasse confetes. Segurou-o no alto.

"Maravilha! Ei, você se lembra de mim, heh? Você fugiu de mim naquele dia, e eu fiquei tão preocupado! Eu nunca me perdoei por não ter te protegido naquele dia! Você me perdoa, Regulus? Ah, estou tão aliviado por você estar vivo!"

"Mas… Fui eu que fugi de você."

"Eu sei, mas eu tinha que te proteger e não protegi! Era pra eu ter te trazido pra cá, depois do que aconteceu, junto com a armadura. Eu procurei por você, por dias, e não encontrei!"

"Eu fugi de você."

"Eu sei, você estava assustado com tudo, não é? Eu sinto muito."

Hasgard abaixou-o até o peito e abraçou-o de novo.

"Eu sinto muito por aquele dia. Era pra eu ter te protegido. Fui um baita incompetente por não ter te trazido para cá. Teria te livrado de tanto sofrimento, e você teria sido educado antes pelo seu tio."

"Meu… tio?"

"O Sísifo, é claro."

"Ah. Ele não é família."

"Do que está falando? Ele é irmão do seu pai, é seu tio. Se não fosse por minha causa, Sísifo teria cuidado de você antes… Eu sinto muito, Regulus."

"Mas fui eu que fugi."

"E eu devia ter ido atrás de você e te capturado de volta. Lamentável um cavaleiro de ouro não conseguir fazer ao menos isso."

"Ah, mas eu me escondo bem. Eu te desculpo por ser menos esperto que eu."

E Hasgard soltou mais uma alta gargalhada.

"Você é mesmo esperto, garoto! Com certeza é! Ora, hoje nós vamos comemorar a sua chegada ao Santuário! Vou pedir um dia de folga, ah, se vou! Venha, Regulus, eu vou te mostrar o Santuário inteiro! Vamos! Venha, Sísifo!"

Talvez Hasgard fosse o mais feliz ali. Sísifo não conseguia não sorrir, vendo a alegria e o alívio do amigo. Quando Ilias morreu e Regulus desapareceu, Hasgard ficou deprimido por meses, sem ter coragem de conversar sobre o assunto, mesmo com o perdão e apoio de Sísifo. Agora Hasgard havia colocado Regulus sobre seus ombros e não parava de falar o quão aliviado estava.

"Veja, garoto! Ali são os campos de treino! Seu pai treinou lá quando era pequeno, heh? O que acha?"

"Meu pai treinou lá? Eu quero treinar lá também!"

"Ora, vamos lá! Que garoto mais cheio de energia! Está vendo isso, Ilias-dono? Seu filho é forte e cheio de vida! Vamos, Regulus, eu vou te ensinar um truque ou dois!"

"Oba!"

Nada como Hasgard para alegrar uma criança. Sísifo riu.

"O que acha do Hasgard, Regulus? Melhor que o cara chato aqui, eu suponho."

"Sim."

"Cara chato?", questionou Hasgard.

"É, é o que ele pensa de mim."

"Hum… O garoto tem razão. Você é muito chato. Mas sabe de uma coisa, Regulus?"

"O quê?", perguntou o menino.

Subitamente Hasgard jogou Regulus para o lado, e Sísifo, tomado de desespero, correu para segurar o sobrinho. Agarrou-o nos braços e ajeitou-o no colo.

"Está louco, Hasgard? Não pode fazer isso!"

"Está vendo, Regulus?", continuou Hasgard. "O Sísifo é mesmo um chato. Mas ele não te deixou cair no chão, deixou? Ele é um chato, mas saiba que ele nunca deixará de te apoiar. Nunca."

Então aquela era a intenção do amigo. Sísifo respirou aliviado e sorriu para o garoto.

"Se sou um chato, ele é meio louco, não? Vamos, Regulus, hoje vou ser legal e te ensinar tudo o que quiser aprender!"

Regulus abriu mais um radiante sorriso:

"Me ensina a ser forte como o meu pai?"

"Isso vai levar tempo, mas podemos começar. Vamos, garoto."

No fundo, Sísifo não queria ensiná-lo a lutar, mas Ilias já havia dito que seu futuro eu estava destinado a combater na Guerra Santa. Só havia uma saída: dar-lhe o melhor treinamento de todos para que Regulus sobrevivesse. E, caso o destino o levasse à morte, ao menos garantiria uma boa vida ao sobrinho. Fez mais um cafuné no garoto e prometeu:

"Eu não sou o seu pai, mas prometo que darei o meu melhor, Regulus."

Agora Regulus parecia bem mais receptivo e alegre:

"Certo, Sísifo. E você nunca quebra uma promessa, é isso?"

"Isso. Vamos!"

Foi a primeira vez que Sísifo não se preocupou em relatar o resultado da missão antes de cuidar de seus assuntos pessoais. Passou a tarde ensinando princípios básicos de luta para o sobrinho e, à noite, quando alcançou o salão do Grande Mestre, Sage já sabia da novidade. Não reclamou do atraso do relatório e ainda o congratulou. Talvez fosse porque Sísifo não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto relatava os detalhes da missão. Fora a mais feliz de todas.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
